jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Avfanatic
Hi Avfanatic -- we are excited to have Jade Empire Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing (templates, parser functions, MediaWiki extensions etc), don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 07:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Becoming an admin My name´s Susa, I have been tuning a few articles, thanks for the message you left me, I hope to keep working on the JE Wikia, anyway I can become and admin? -- User:TheSixSamurai-Susanoo : Hi, thanks for the interest and the editing you've done. I'll keep an eye on your edits and think about your request for admin status. Either way, all of your help here is appreciated. Keep up the good work! --avfanatic (talk) 03:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please do check out more pages I edited. Thanks for your appreciation. I did change more page, but was not registered in the wiki then. Please check out Gao the Greater, Power Attack, spirits, Rhino Demon, Elephant Demon, Combat in PC, Bull Demon, Emperor Sun Hai. Thanks again! --Thewikihelper 06:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Great work! I'm very glad to have your contributions :) I especially appreciate the use of spoiler warnings. I have changed the warnings you added to the Template:Spoiler or and I encourage you to make use of any of Jade Empire Wiki's templates that you find helpful. Thanks again for your hard work! --avfanatic (talk) 07:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Hopefully nothing I do will mess things up too badly. :) -- Vios 00:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome :) Great job on adding acreenshots and all the new articles! --avfanatic (talk) 07:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again for your comment. Hopefully I'll have enough time to keep adding bits here and there. -- Vios 01:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Policy discussion While I'm here... I wonder if you could you point me to the best place to discuss things such as naming policies? I've basically been making things up as I go, but it would be nice to have somewhere where things can be set out. For example, I'm wondering what to call the player character — I've just been using "the player", but some other places, the convention seems to be to always call the player character "the Spirit Monk", and for all I know, that's a strong community convention that I've been ignoring. -- Vios 08:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : Policy discussion has no set place at this time. My talk page under an appropriate header or the talk page of the article to be discussed would be appropriate. : As far as naming conventions for the player character, I have redirected multiple versions of player character to that page and feel that multiple variations of the name (e.g. player, protagonist, etc.) don't hurt the wiki and prehaps strengthen readability. Although Spirit Monk could be applied to more people than the player and probably wouldn't be appropriate being applied solely to the story's protagonist. : Certainly I would like to hear your opinions on these and any other matters :) --avfanatic (talk) 08:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Again, thanks for your comment. I'm not sure how much I'll need to use the admin tools, but it's nice to know they're there if I run into anything. -- Vios 01:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Site design While trying to get a bit more familiar with how the site works, I did a bit of experimenting with colours, logos, and so forth for the wiki as a whole. There isn't really any need to change anything, since everything works just fine as it is, but I thought I might as well show you what I came up with to see what you think. Like I said, nothing actually needs changing, so these are just for the sake of experimentation. Do you think it's worth doing anything with them? -- Vios 06:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : I think they both great but, number two is really great :D I think they are definitely an improvement over the fansite kit pic I used. --avfanatic (talk) 08:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I've applied some changes to the site as an experiment to see whether it looks okay. You may need to clear out a browser cache to see it — I'm not sure. It seems to take a little while for the changes to actually filter through, and there are probably a few little issues needing to be sorted out anyway, but hopefully it doesn't look too bad. (I'll have to go around changing a few of the actual articles to make them fit the red background, but that's easy enough to undo if we want to put things back the way they were.) -- Vios 03:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thank you for welcoming me to the wiki! This is the first wiki I've ever contributed to so I'm just trying not to do anything too stupid. All of the articles I've created have formats kind of based on articles I've seen on Wookieepedia - I hope that's okay. I noticed that the forums aren't very active so where would I post any questions I have? BTW - Yay Colorado Avalanche! I'm not a big fan myself, but I have some friends who are really into it. :) Thanks again. --TreeEatingScholar 07:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : Go Avs! : You can post any general questions here and any article questions on that article's talk page. Keep up the good work and happy editing :) --avfanatic (talk) 09:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I already posted some questions on the help desk forum - I didn't notice your above response right away - but I will now post questions here and on the talk pages. --TreeEatingScholar 09:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, I have been very busy lately. I will try to go through and answer questions within the next day. avfanatic (talk) 20:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mistake I accidentally titled the page The Celestial Order, a text page, without the usual "Text: The Celestial Order" style. How do I go about changing the title to fix this? Or do you do this? --TreeEatingScholar 03:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : There should be a move button at the top of the page. If it does require admin to move it, I will :) 20:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : On second thought, since I will remain busy for the next month or so. I have decided to give you admin status to facilitate your editing and in recognition of the work you've done. Congrats :) --avfanatic (talk) 20:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hi, could you please block . Thanks! --Chris (talk) 06:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) TreeEatingScholar Hi Avfanatic, I just wanted to inform you that the TreeEatingScholar account (that's me!) wasn't responding and so I made a new account called TreeEatingScholar*. TreeEatingScholar 16:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Beam me up, Scotty! Hello! I was wondering... could you please outline the requirements for becoming an admin and what an admin can do? Thanks. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 02:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Shinyness! I'm an admin now? Cool! What can admins do? :D My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 23:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) - Move pages, rename stuff, etc. you'll have to play with it to get it all down. Congrats :) --avfanatic (talk) 13:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the promotion! :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC)